


Cloud Is A Perfect Douchebag

by eve_faust



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_faust/pseuds/eve_faust
Summary: Sora wants a date with Cloud -- Riku gets super jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is just something silly I wrote -- wondering what you guys think I should do with it. If you want me to continue or add more to it let me know, if you want to see more of any particular part in the story let me know. :)

Sora waited, as he did every morning, for Riku to make his way around the block. Right now, he sat on the front steps to his house, it was nice out and he was certainly thankful for these types of days -- Sora never liked to wait  _ inside _ . As soon as Riku arrived, Sora jumped out of his seat, hurrying to catch up with his best friend. “Hey, old man,” Sora snickered.

“Screw you,” Riku growled and pushed the younger boy, “my hair is silver.” As much as he acted like he hated the teasing, Riku actually loved Sora… a lot. And every morning he got to walk to school with the short brunette --  _ that _ he was grateful for. As they approached the backside of the school, where the hill led up to the Science hallway, Sora grabbed Riku’s hand. He then jumped up on the brick wall that the school was forced to build along the east side of the hill in order to keep it in tact after all the erosion the storm of last summer had caused.

“Y’know, I’m still not used to you in your uniform,” Sora said before biting his top lip, concentrating hard on his balancing act. 

“Wouldn’t be my first choice either,” Riku grumbled, resenting his father for making him go to a private school, and then he squeezed Sora’s hand tighter. The kid really needed to be more careful, he’d practically fell three times now and the concrete below him would not be a very comfy landing. “I think you should get down now,” Riku said in his most assertive voice possible.

Sora gave him a look, his pouted lips and narrowed eyes in full affect, but when Riku wouldn’t budge, Sora gave in only to think up a more devious act. He was sure this would send Riku through the roof, but his older friend was already one step ahead of him. Before he could even think of putting his plan into action, Riku stopped him, “I swear if you even think about jumping, I will smack you so hard.”

Sora sighed and as he sat down on top of the wall, he said (just for the sake of argument), “Wouldn’t that just defeat the purpose of preventing me from getting hurt?” And he outstretched his arms. Riku didn’t humor him with an answer, he only reached up to lift his friend down and pushed him along.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” The two then hurried into the building before separating for their first class of the day. The mornings were often lonely without each other, but they made do until lunch came around. However this lunch period was particularly painful for Riku. Sora just  _ wouldn’t shut up _ ! Normally he really didn’t mind because it meant that Riku didn’t have to talk himself, but he absolutely dreaded the topic at hand.

“So,” Sora started out the conversation slowly, “you know that new kid? His name is Cloud and I’m pretty sure he’s in our Algebra class.”

Riku eyed him for a moment, trying to see where he would be taking this. “I don’t know, why?”

“Really? I’m  _ also _ pretty sure that he sits one seat in front and to the right of you…”

Riku knew exactly where this was going. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What about him?”

Sora hesitated for a moment before saying quietly, “We should let him sit with us sometime.”

Riku was unintentionally staring daggers at Sora.

“Or maybe not… maybe I’ll just go sit with him once and awhile,” Sora shrugged.

“You can’t leave me by myself!” Riku whined. He was letting his jealousy show, he only hoped that Sora was too air-headed to notice.

“Well, if you’re not gonna let him sit here--”

“Why do you want to sit with him so bad anyway?” Riku knew why, he just wanted a confirmation.

“Why does it matter so much?”

“Sora! Come on, I’m your best friend! Just tell me.”

The younger boy huffed before giving in, and if you hadn’t picked up on the pattern so far -- Sora always gives in to Riku. “Fine. I guess… I kinda… I  _ like _ Cloud.”

“You  _ like _ Cloud? What the fuck does that mean, Sora?”

“Shhh! It means I really, really like him,  _ okay _ ?”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

Riku nodded. “Fine.”

 

The walk to school the next morning was rather quiet. The time that was normally filled with never ending blabber from Sora was now filled with an unfamiliar awkwardness. And just as they began to part for their first period class, Sora said, “I don’t think I’m going to be at lunch today.”

“Sitting with Cloud?”

“No! No, I have to uh… make up a quiz.”

Sora was a terrible liar and Riku knew it. And later that day, sure enough, Sora was spotted sitting with a certain someone. Riku knew that was the truth from the beginning and still it pained him to see Sora sitting there with that… that perfect asshole! No wonder Sora liked him, he was pretty and had blonde hair and was tall. Riku wasn’t any of those things, he had a few inches on Sora but he wouldn’t consider himself  _ tall _ . And once upon a time, a long, long time ago, Riku probably had blonde hair, but now it was just all chemically with bleach and dye. 

Cloud could make Sora laugh and smile and blush (like he’d been doing at that very moment), he could do all the things to Sora that Riku wished he could do himself. Most importantly, Cloud had the confidence to talk to Sora however he liked because he knew that his words would have little to no consequence. Riku couldn’t do that because their entire friendship could be blown to pieces at the cost of only a few words. Riku wasn’t invincible like Cloud was. He wasn’t  _ adored _ like Cloud was.

But Riku was stubborn and hot-headed. He stormed up to the two, perfectly ready and willing to having a screaming match with either one of them. He had it all planned out in his head, at least… he thought he did… until he stood over them with shaking fists and a red face. Finally he worked up the courage to squeak out a small, “ _ Sora! _ ”

Sora’s eyes went wide -- he’d never heard Riku’s voice do that. “Riku?” He was worried and his face had shown it.

Riku looked from Cloud to Sora and then back at Cloud. He was so  _ confident _ , it wasn’t the good kind either, he was cocky! He was attractive and  _ smooth _ and… attractive! Everything about Cloud made him absolutely furious. What made him tick the most was the fact that Sora was absolutely crazy about the asshole.

“Riku?” Sora repeated before Cloud whispered something to him.

Riku threw his arms in the air as he let out a loud grunt then stormed off again. He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. He was going to cry but he really,  _ really _ didn’t want to. He was sniffling and trying to catch his breath as his vision misted over. He let out a large sigh, wiped away any stray tears, and shoved his feelings down his throat. He stood just as the bell rang and made his way to his next class -- Algebra.

 

That Friday, Sora dragged Riku home with him. Not that Riku minded, well he wouldn’t have minded usually, however they hadn’t talked in the least about what had happened between him and Cloud. Riku really hadn’t  _ wanted _ to, but if they didn’t, he would’ve felt uncomfortable -- just like he did right now. By the time they’d made it to Sora’s room, the tension was weighing the two of them down like someone somehow filled their backpacks with concrete on the way home. Of course Sora had to make it worse by bringing up the inevitable. “So,” he said, sitting himself down next to Riku, “Cloud asked me out…”

Riku took a deep breath before answering with a question. “Did he now?” He refused to make eye contact.

“Yeah and uhm…” Sora shifted in his spot nervously, “don’t laugh at me, okay?”

That got Riku to look up. He nodded. “Of course not.”

“Well… you’ve been with a lot of people right?”

He grumbled, “Sora!” 

“I didn’t mean--! I just meant… you have a lot of experience. A lot more than me anyway…”

Riku thought for a moment. He knew where this was going… advice. He slumped over a little at the idea that he’d be talking to Sora about him making out with another guy. “I guess so…” Boy, was this conversation awkward.

“Well… I mean… I guess I was just wondering… if you’d maybe teach me how to kiss?”

Riku’s eyes shot up quickly,  _ too _ quickly. Did he hear that right?? Sora was  _ asking _ Riku to  _ kiss _ him??

“You don’t have to,” Sora rushed out, “it was just an idea! I don’t-- You really don’t--”

After collecting his thoughts, Riku didn’t hesitate. He probably came off as a little too eager to make out with his best friend, but Riku wasn’t thinking about that in the moment. With the way Sora eyes went wide as Riku took hold of the nape of his neck, he would say that he’d startled him a little. He leaned in anyway. Besides, Sora  _ had _ asked for it, and Riku’d be damned if he didn’t get his kiss! He brushed his lips gently, carefully, against Sora’s before putting any force behind the action. Sora was so soft and pure and sweet -- if it was possible for innocence to be tangible then Sora had achieved it. He tasted sweet like candy, but nothing like chocolate, Sora was too sugary to be chocolate.

Riku moved slowly, allowing his friend too follow at his own pace and catch up when he needed. He  _ wasn’t _ going to fuck this up. He’d admit that he might have gotten a little carried away, but he really just wanted to take advantage of this situation. And after a good fifteen minutes of groping and exchanging spit, Riku finally pulled away and let out a small, “That’s uh.. that’s probably what’s gonna happen with Cloud.”

Sora faced flushed bright pink. “Riku--”

“I’m sorry, this is weird. I’m just gonna go…” He stood and went to pick up his bag.

“Riku, I’m not even gonna go out with Cloud…”

Riku stopped before entering the hallway and turned around to close the door again. “What? I thought you said he asked you out??”

“I know! I know! He did!” Sora hesitated for a moment. “But I don’t really want to go out with him… he’s kinda a jerk and all he only ever wants to have sex.”

“Oh…?” The tension in Riku’s body eased as he rocked back and forth on his feet, awkwardly at that. The thought then came across him… “Wait, Sora. If you’re not going out with Cloud, then why did you want to… uh--”  
“Because I want _you_ , Riku!” It was a comment that slipped out through pure impulse. Immediately after speaking, Sora threw his hand over his mouth. Almost as soon as he was able to hide his lips behind three fingers, Riku had pulled them all away. He spread his body out over Sora’s as his fingers tangled with the hand he’d just previously grabbed. This probably wasn’t a good idea -- and for what it was worth, Riku knew it -- but he just had to have Sora right then and there. He’d waited _too_ long for this.

Like before, their lips locked together and followed a slow, steady rhythm. Soon Riku’s hands began to wander -- down both Sora’s arms, along his chest and waist, and eventually stopped at his hips. He glided his fingers back up Sora’s torso so slowly, so gently that it tickled, and he could feel the younger boy’s body contract and wiggle around beneath him. Riku kept doing what he as doing simply because he liked the reaction he’d been pulling out of the other boy. He’d be lying too if he said he wasn’t doing it for purely his own pleasure. Before he could even think about what he was doing, his hips were grinding down into Sora’s. A small whimper rose out from between Sora’s lips as Riku pulled away. He looked tirelessly across Sora’s face for any sort of sign, something that said, “Stop!” or, “Keep going, please!” He just needed  _ something _ .

However, after a brief period in which Sora took to catch his breath, he finally spoke up. “Riku… this feels weird,” he admitted. 

Riku bit his own lip and thought for a moment. He then asked, “Good weird or bad weird?”

“New weird,” Sora said rather casually before reaching up to loosen Riku’s tie and pull it over his head. Riku did the same for Sora, then pulled the collar of his uniform to the side and placed his lips around the side of Sora’s neck. Occasionally he’d give the tender, virgin skin a nip -- that was when Riku could get the biggest reaction out of him. He would hold on tight to Riku as his body tensed, really it was cute how hard he tried not to send his hips crashing into Riku’s thigh. He’d eventually given up on that endeavor. Once Riku rolled down into the boy for a second time, purposely now, Sora’s bum rose up off the bed and followed Riku back up. His hips settled back down on the mattress again before rising up again, this time unguided.

Softly, Riku’s name began to form on Sora’s tongue. Finally, the brunette let out a small, feeble moan, “Riku,  _ please _ .” He allowed room for a few pants and then, “ _ Riku _ .”

He latched onto Sora’s jaw line, eliciting a sharp inhale followed by a couple more pants.

“Riku,” he moaned, holding on even tighter, “I want you, Riku. I want  _ only _ you.”

The older boy smiled into the younger’s neck before resting himself down on the bed.

“Riku,” Sora practically whined as he slapped his friend’s side.

“Ow!” Riku giggled. “What?”

“Why’d you stop?”

He only chuckled once more, burying himself deeper into the body next to him.

“Riku,  _ please _ .” Oh, what has he done to his pure, little flower? “You can’t just stop after--!”

There was a knock on the door that caused the two to jump away from each other. Riku attempted to fix himself then threw a pillow into Sora’s lap before the door opened. Their positions were of course incredibly staged but that was better than the alternative. “Hey,” Sora’s mom stuck her head into the room, “what’re you guys up to?”

“Nothing!” Sora yelled almost instantly. His eyes were wide and his entire face was flushed. Riku fought the urge to punch him. She undoubtedly knew what had been happening in the room just seconds before. Sora’s hair was a mess and his neck even glistened a little. 

“Alright, well uh, I’m guessing you two are busy,” she winked at Sora, making him shrink back into himself. “So dinner will be ready pretty soon, just thought I’d let you know. I’ll uh, get out of your hair now.” She left the room with the door still open a crack. They guessed it was intentional and didn’t dare to push the limits after that.

Suddenly, Sora turned to Riku. “Do you think she heard us??” he whispered in fear that somehow his mom would overhear him.

“You mean do you think she heard  _ you _ ?” Riku teased.

“Excuse me?” Sora narrowed his eyes.

“I mean, with the performance you put on--”

“Riku!”

“Shh!” he laughed before putting his fingers through the back of Sora’s hair and giving it a little tug. He then planted his lips firmly on top of his friend’s. “I’m sure she didn’t hear anything…  _ you _ weren’t  _ that _ loud.”

Finally,  _ finally _ , Riku had gotten what he wanted more than anything. He had been able to lay here with Sora -- hold him, let him know how much he cared… how much he loved him.


End file.
